


Moments

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealous Harry, M/M, Nourry - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall are together and happy but something or someone is missing.<br/>Harry wants to be in a relationship like Louis and Niall's or be in theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Niall, Louis, Harry pairing

Harry walked through the door to his and Louis’ flat after a night out with some old friends. He walked past the living room to see a familiar yet disturbing sight.

Louis and Niall were half sitting, half laying on the couch with their limbs tangled together and their mouths attached. Neither had even noticed Harry open the door or that he was standing in the doorway watching the two with an intense look.

Harry wasn’t sure what he should do at this point. He wasn’t sure if he was disturbed at the fact that they were basically groping each other on a couch he sits on or that he wasn’t involved.

That’s right Harry had a crush on both Louis and Niall, but neither of them would even think to look his way, especially when they were in the middle of a make out session, which was often.

“Oh hey Hazz. Sorry, Zayn made us leave their flat.” Louis explained once he noticed Harry watching them.

“It’s fine.” He told them flatly as he walked to his room.

Harry couldn’t sleep that night, it was bad enough he couldn’t just ignore his feelings for Louis and Niall or as they had been nicknamed, Nouis but now he had to listen to them too. He had heard the two whisper dirty things to each other on stage in passing but they usually went back to Niall’s flat when they wanted “alone time”. Now he didn’t have a choice but to listen to the two of them having loud sex.

He covered his face with his pillow realizing why Zayn had kicked them out. Though he doubted it turned Zayn on when Niall would scream Louis’ name.

The next morning Niall and Louis were sitting in the kitchen having a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon. They were nearly finished eating when Harry walked in, his hair was standing up at weird angles while his eyes were blood shot and he was wearing only low riding pyjama pants.

Louis looked over to see Niall not so subtly checking him out; he nudged Niall making him aware of his obvious staring and making him blush.

“You alright man? You look like death” Louis chuckled.

“Didn’t sleep well I guess” Harry shrugged “too much noise”

Louis joined Niall in blushing realizing what Harry must have heard last night. He quickly regained his confidence and looked back at Harry.

“Well hope we didn’t get you too hot Hazz” Louis smirked.  
Harry choked on his tea nearly dropping his cup at Louis’ comment. Harry was blushing furiously and trying to breathe properly again while still coughing up the tea that had went down the wrong hole.

“Nice going boo-bear” Niall commented trying to help Harry stop choking. 

Harry was too embarrassed to stay down their anymore so he ran up the stairs leaving Louis and Niall to stare after him.

Once in his room he called stan, the two had become good friends especially since Niall and Louis started dating. This way when he came down to visit he had someone to talk to while Niall and Louis were snogging. 

“Hey Hazz what’s up?”

“Remember the crush I told you about?”

“The one on Niall and Louis?” Stan asked with a teasing tone.

“They stayed the night here last night and it was bad and then Louis comment and urgh! Why can’t he be normal? Why does he have to be inappropriate all the time?” Harry sighed.

“Cause he’s Louis, if he was normal he wouldn’t be my best friend or your crush. So tell me how kinky was it?” Stan asked laughing.

“Oh shut up, and it was hot. I’ve never heard Niall scream like that and I swear Louis’ name has never sounded better” Harry sighed.

What he hadn’t realized was Louis had followed him upstairs to apologize after Niall refused to kiss him until he did.

“I’m telling you Ni that’s what he said”

“Yeah but is he just in it for… uh the fun stuff?” Niall asked shyly.

“The fun stuff? Really? And no I don’t think it’s just sex and kissing, he seemed genuinely sad we haven’t noticed him the way we notice each other”

“But we do!” Niall shouted.

“You do what?” Harry asked.

“Meet me in Louis’ room; I’ll be up in a second” Niall said pushing Harry towards the stairs.

“What are you doing Ni?” Louis asked confused.

“Getting what we want, come in when I tell you to”

Harry was sitting on Louis’ bed when Niall came in.

“Louis heard you talking to Stan”

Harry’s eyes widened at what Louis must have heard.

“Look Ni it’s not really like that I…”

“Harry stop” Niall cut him off “we’re not upset, opposite actually”

“Opposite?”Harry questioned.

In way of answer Niall grabbed the side of Harry’s face and kissed him. It was slow and passionate and the best kiss Harry ever had.

“Wow” was all Harry had to say.

“Come on in Louis” Ni said smiling.

“Why did you get to kiss him first?” Louis asked smiling.

“Because I got to him first, it’s your turn though”

“Good” Louis said.

He then leaned over and kissed Harry with as much passion as Niall had.

“I’m confused.” Harry said after Louis broke away from the kiss.

“We like you too dummy” Louis chuckled.

“You do?” Harry asked shocked.

“Do you want us to prove it again?” Niall laughed.

“That would be nice” Harry agreed.

And so they spent the night proving to Harry that they wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with them.


End file.
